The Town Burns
by Witches Author
Summary: In a way, Sam Winchester owns Hutchinson, TN. A small town where he has the cops in his pockets and everything he wants. You want something you go to Sam Winchester. [Alternate Universe. Sam/OC. Created by @GreenEyeHeroin/BossBitchMax]
1. Never Cross the Line

Chapter One: Never Cross the Line

There was a small town in Tennessee where people knew not to cross boundaries, literally. The lines were never crossed. You stayed where you were meant to stay. If you crossed that line, Sam Winchester heard about it. And you didn't want him at your front door. Everyone knew that, and everyone was afraid of him. He was a man of power. He even had the police in his pocket.

A young girl and her brother moved to this town unknown of the crime and the Sam Winchester problem. Until her brother was filled in one day. He never told her about it but whenever she was out he was with her. If he knew about this town he never would have moved there. He would have picked a better job and a better place for them to live. Not somewhere where they were looking over their shoulders all the time.

Maxine and David walked into the towns diner one afternoon. David glanced around looking at some familiar faces and figured this was a good place to be.

"Tell me why we are here again?" he asked, "And not at home eating?"

"Because this town only really has one place opened during lunch time and that place is this little diner. And I wanted to celebrate."

Maxine walked to the middle booth and took a seat placing her purse next to her. "Why are you weird anymore?"

"Weird? I'm not being weird." David said as he sat down.

"Uh huh." Maxine shook her head with a smile as she grabbed the menu.

"So, what are we celebrating anyway?" He asked looking at the menu.

"I got a job." Maxine grinned.

"A job?" David swallowed hard wondering where exactly she got a job. Hoping it was nowhere near Sam Winchester and his gang.

"The next town over has a bar. They were looking for a waitress and they hired me."

David groaned and sat back. "I am not too thrilled about you working at a bar."

"Well take it or leave it. You need help and I am not sitting at home all day. You know that is not my thing."

They heard the bell on the diner door ring but they continued with their conversation. Not taking notice that Sam Winchester had walked through the door with a couple of his people. Not until he stopped at their table when his eyes landed on Maxine. A smirk appeared on his lips and he turned to face them.

"You two must be new here," Sam said grabbing a chair and sliding it to their table.

Maxine raised her eyebrows watching as Sam Winchester invited himself at his table. Her eyes moved to the two guys behind him that look like bodyguards. Then she looked at her brother waiting for him to do something.

"Uh, yes we are. I am David and this is my sister Maxine Collins. We just moved here a couple days ago."

Sam pointed at David and grinned, "1412 Parker Lane, the white house on the corner."

David swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah, how did you-"

"I know everything in this town. Grew up here. I know how comes and who goes." Sam's eyes drifted to Maxine. "I know every gorgeous woman here."

"Hm." Maxine said and looked back at her menu.

Sam was amused by her and he looked back at David and put his hand out, "Sam Winchester."

David tensed hearing his name. He must have shown the nervous look on his face because Sam's grin grew. David took his hand and shook it.

After shaking his hand Sam turned back to Maxine, "So, Maxine if you ever need anything at all, you can come ask me. I know this place like the back of my hand."

Maxine glanced up from the menu and gave a small smile, "Thanks, but I'm sure I can manage."

Sam leaned on the table glancing between the two smiling, "Listen, you two are new so I'm going to cut you some slack. I own this town. What I say, goes. You two get it? There are just some spots in that town that no one is welcomed in but me and my guys. Business, you both understand." His eyes moved back to Maxine who was looking at him with a slight glare, "And I would be sure you talk nicely to me Maxine. You don't want to know what I do with women that aren't nice to me."

"Hey!" said David hearing the threat and put his hand on Sam's arm. Sam quickly turned and grabbed David by the neck. Max screamed and looked around at some of the people that were watching.

"Help him!" She watched as no one helped. "What is wrong with you people?!"

Sam dropped David and turned to Max leaning close to her, "Like I said. I own this place. No one will help anyone here if I am in the middle of it. You make sure your brother doesn't stick his nose in our business again."

"Our business? We don't have business, Sam. Please, just leave us alone."

Sam licked his lips looking her over then looked back into her eyes, "We do now. Trust me when I say you and I will be seeing a lot of each other."

Sam stood up and pushed the chair back. Maxine stood up and walked over to her brother. She frowned making sure he was ok as Sam left. "David, what was that? Who was that?"

"Just a bad person, Max. Come on let's get out of here."

Maxine, still frowning, grabbed her purse and walked out of the diner with her brother. Unaware that they were being watched. Word had gotten out fast about Sam's interest in Maxine. Sam was going to watch this girl like a hawk until she was his. And Sam was going to make sure one way or another she was his.


	2. Unwelcome Guest

Chapter Two: Unwelcome Guest

Maxine was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring several times. She rolled her eyes and threw the wash cloth on the sink. She walked into the living room and saw her brother leaning back on the couch with a bag of potato chips.

"I will get it," Maxine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks, sis. I was just about to get up." He grinned at her.

"I'm sure you were."

Maxine rolled her eyes and walked into the small hallway where the front door was. She opened it up and jumped back when Sam and two of his men invited themselves in. "Excuse me…EXCUSE ME!" She yelled as she followed them in. One stood by the door as Sam and the other walked on in.

"Hey, gorgeous. I have business to discuss with your brother," Sam winked at her and she rolled her eyes walking over to David who was quickly getting up.

"Whatever you have to say to David you can say in front of me," Maxine crossed her arms glaring at Sam.

"Feisty, I love a girl with fire," Sam licked his lips at her then looked back at David, "Whatever. David we want you part of the gang."

"What?" he asked looking at Sam and the other huge guy. "Why me? I never grew up here and…"

"And he's not interested," said Maxine cutting him off, "You are a bully Sam Winchester and I don't want my brother hanging around with someone like you. You can leave."

Sam's upper lip twitched as he stared at her. No one has ever stood up to him, yelled at him, crossed him without being killed. No, Maxine, she turned him on. He liked the way she yelled at him.

Sam looked back David, "Would you excuse us for just one second? Greg will fill you in on everything." Sam grabbed Maxine's arm and pulled her towards him. "Don't worry, David. It's just going to be a small talk."

"You don't scare me," said Maxine staring into his eyes.

"I think I do," Sam looked up at the guys, "Maxine and I have stuff to discuss." He saw the stairs and pulled her up them. He opened each door until he found her room and threw her in. She looked around before looking at Sam as he slammed the door. "You have a lot of nerve yelling at me down there in front of them."

"Like I give a shit."

"You should give a shit," Sam walked over to her. He barreled over her. He pushed her down on the bed forcing her to sit. Maxine gripped the edge starting up at him. "Right now we are offering you brother protection. It's not me that you should be worried about Maxine. There are men out there that are waiting to pounce on anyone. If your brother is in the gang then you are protected." His hand moved over her face. "I knew there would be no way there would ever be a relationship between you and I unless your brother was already in."

"He won't do it."

"No?" Sam grinned. "People would do anything to protect family. Trust me. My brother has his part of the gang riding around finding more recruits. And my brother isn't as nice as me."

"Why don't you just leave us alone and let us take care of each other. We don't need anyone but each other."

"And that will be your downfall. Your weakness is each other. You would do anything for your brother as he would do anything for you." Sam forced her to lay on the bed. His hand on her chest. She grabbed at his arm staring up at him as he leaned over her. "You know what he is probably thinking right about now. What I am making you do for me." Sam grinned and licked his lips looking her over, "And the thoughts that are running through my head…he would be close."

Sam's eyes moved back to hers and he finally saw the fear in them, "If you were a man you wouldn't touch me."

"I'm a man and I would love to test your theory. Because I would love to touch you. You know you want me." His hand traveled to the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his. He licked his lips staring right into her eyes. "As much as I fucking want you. Wouldn't you want to be mine Maxine? I can give you everything you ever wanted. No one would ever tell you no if you were my girl. I could show you pleasures that you never dreamed of." His one hand slides down her sides and under her shirt. Maxine let out a small whimper feeling his hand on her skin. "Every woman desires and craves a man that takes what he wants when he wants it. Desires a man to be in control. You are that woman, Maxine. Don't fight it."

Maxine kept her mouth shut. As much as she hated him she knew he was right. She wouldn't let him know that. The week they have been here she heard all the stories about Sam Winchester. What she would do to get inside that mind of his and see what he was thinking during these stories. Why, out of all the women in the town did he want her.

"Why me?" She whispered. "What's so special about me?"

"You're the first girl to stand up to me. And I have to tell you Maxine, I loved it." He took her hand and placed it over his jeans so she could feel his erection. "If you yelling at me could do that, think what else you could do to me. You have your control over me as much as I will have control over you."

Sam dropped her hand and stood up, "Something to think about." He grabbed her arm and placed his over her shoulders. "Lets go make sure your brother has made the right decision."

Maxine swallowed hard as the two walked down the stairs. She saw David sitting there talking to Gregory. The other was still at the front door guarding it.

"What's the verdict?" Sam asked. "You in or are you out?"

"What Greg was telling me was all true? No harm will come to my sister?" asked David looking at Maxine.

Sam grinned, "No harm will ever come to her. She will have the best body guards in the entire country. Trust me. Maxine and I had a small chat upstairs as well and I think she likes what I can give her. Ain't that right beautiful?" Sam looked down at Maxine who was staring at David.

"David…I - I think we should do it."

David nodded and looked down at the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back up at Sam, "Alright, where do I sign."

Sam grinned. His plan worked out much better than he thought. He can manipulate these two and soon Maxine will be completely his. That's what he wanted anyways. Maxine, all to himself.

Authors Note: Thank you keeperoftime and Dean Fan for the reviews. Dean will be showing up soon. I cannot leave him out a of story like this! Are you kidding?! Two bad ass Winchesters? The story is going to get better. I can so feel it.


End file.
